Crazy Like Me
by VoHT
Summary: There is something very powerful called the Shikon Jewel that brings pain...misery...grief...guilt...insanity. ONE-SHOT


A/N: Why are you here? Why are you reading this? It sucks! TURN BACK NOW! FINAL WARNING!  
  
...  
  
*shruggs* Your funeral.  
  
Disclaimer: Me? Own InuYasha? I can't even afford a DVD! O.o *snuggles up with her copy of "Kikyo's Wandering Soul" in her "Nightmare Before Christmas jacket*  
  
Crazy Like Me  
  
It's been a while since I could honestly say my mind was with me at all times. It's been a while since I could find it again. It's been a while since I could hold a decent conversation. It's been a while since I knew what was going on.  
  
It's been a while...  
  
It's been a while...  
  
Since I last saw them. But it's also been a while since they left me alone. They come visit me every night...every day...every second of every hour, I see them.  
  
How come it seems so long, then? So long since they spoke to me? Smiled at me? Laughed with me? How can I miss them so much when I don't know who they are? How can I miss them so much when they're always there? Watching me, talking to me, arguing with me?  
  
How can I miss them if they're not really there?  
  
Maybe they ARE there? Maybe I'm their hallucination? Could it be possible for a figment of their imagination to have a mind of its own? Maybe they're insane. Insane...or crazy.  
  
Crazy...crazy like me?  
  
~*~  
  
It's been a while since she's kept her head out of the clouds. It's been a while since she stopped seeing us as actual people and not just proof she's delusional. It's been a while since her eyes held that fire and life.  
  
It's been a while...  
  
It's been a while...  
  
Since she really understood. Understood she had a duty to the jewel. Understood why she was so loyal to me. So dedicated to me. There are times, sure, when she smiles brightly and realizes it. Understands why she's here...but not for long.  
  
Her mind's always wandering. One moment, she'll be perfectly fine, laughing, smiling...understanding. Then her eyes glaze over and she doesn't know who we are. She screams, crying, yelling for someone to help her. Yelling to someone that she can see them again...that they're back. We try to comfort her, but she screams louder.  
  
How can we help her, if she won't let us help?  
  
Maybe she understands that she needs to get better on her own. Become sane again. Maybe she understands WHY she's lost her mind. We sure as hell don't. Her mother doesn't. Her brother doesn't. Her grandfather doesn't.  
  
I know how. I just don't understand why.  
  
She knows she's insane, though. I remember growling at her once...  
  
"Your screaming is driving me crazy, wench!" I had yelled. She blinked and was...her again. She looked at me with her pitiful gaze.  
  
"Crazy like me?" she asked. My eyes widened and I had looked away. She tugged on my clothing. "Crazy...like me?" I looked down at her.  
  
"Yes...Crazy like you..." I know it's insensitive, but she needs to hear it, I think...  
  
One way or another, she won't understand. My bright-eyed angel won't understand.  
  
~*~  
  
The little marble...it's what's doing it to me. Slowly taking my mind from me. One by one, the shards are stealing my sanity. I giggle. 'Cept for ONE! Then it's the shard's birthday and I give him his piece! Giggle.  
  
The little marble...it's what's doing it to me. Making me slip in and out of worlds. Slip into sanity and insanity. Someone once told me that someone who can say they're crazy, isn't crazy. They said that I couldn't be crazy because I said I was.  
  
I never said I was crazy. Someone else said I was crazy.../I/ said I was /going/ crazy. Then I said I was insane.  
  
I never said I was crazy.  
  
The little marble...it's what's doing it to me. Making me say I'm insane so those who want to help don't believe me. That's why I need to destroy this little thing. So no one else goes crazy.  
  
Crazy like me.  
  
~*~  
  
Slowly but surely she leaves more and more of herself where her mind wanders off to. Slowly but surely, she understands less and less.  
  
Slowly but surely, she becomes more determined to finish her task and fix the jewel. She just doesn't understand why.  
  
She once told me that it was because she owed that much to the world after breaking it in the first place. After letting shards fall into the wrong hands. After being the cause of so much grief.  
  
She once told me that she was ready to give her life to protect those who had nothing to do with it. She would die for the people who understood as little as she does now.  
  
But now I know why. Those people like her who didn't understand...are blissfully unaware of the true danger it could bring.  
  
She once told me she was ready to give her life. To pay with her life.  
  
The stupid jewel must've misunderstood. It's making her pay with her sanity.  
  
She once told me that she would gather the rest of the shards if it killed her. Partially because she felt guilty, partially because she hated seeing people suffer.  
  
Partially because those people that had nothing to do with it didn't deserve what the jewel could bring to anyone in contact with it. Pain. Misery. Grief. Insanity.  
  
She once told me that she wanted to fix the jewel and purge the world of it to prevent anymore pain to it and its people. To keep them from going crazy.  
  
Crazy like her.  
  
So we'll help her. Sango, Miroku, Shippou...myself...we'll help her, even if it kills us.  
  
Even if it drives us crazy.  
  
Crazy...Crazy like her.  
  
Crazy like us.  
  
Crazy like...  
  
~*~  
  
Crazy like...  
  
~*~  
  
Me.  
  
~Owari~  
  
A/N: Told you. Anyway, if you couldn't tell, I'm a Monk fan. I was watching the Pilot episode  
  
InuYasha: Again.  
  
and when he said "Crazy like me?" I was like 'Hey! Maybe the jewel should drive Kagome insane!'  
  
So, review please. Like it? Hate it? Love to hear it! If you liked it, pass it onto a friend! If you didn't, pass it onto an enemy! *thumbs up* ^^ 


End file.
